


Sous les rayons de la Lune

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Série commencée en 2014, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Première partie d'une série de petits OS sur le thème de la contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous les rayons de la Lune

Fuit par le sommeil, Zoro profitait du peu de fraîcheur qu'offrait cette nuit d'été. Une légère brise agitait doucement les rideaux blancs, et la pleine Lune s'encadrait dans la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait toujours aimé cette figure maternelle et bienveillante qui avait veillé sur ses nuits depuis son plus jeune âge. Et ce soir, cette affection était renouvelée.

Allongé sur les draps, il contemplait le corps alanguit près de lui. Les rayons de l'astre rendaient sa peau encore plus blanche, presque luminescente. Cette peau au grain lisse, si douce. Zoro se demandait parfois comment un homme pouvait avoir une peau si satinée et soyeuse. Par certains aspects, Sanji lui rappelait une femme. Pourtant, les muscles qui tiraient cette peau, qui créaient des monts et des creux sous les rayons séléniens étaient tous sauf féminins. Ils étaient durs, puissants. Et Zoro aimait cette dualité homme/femme qui transparaissait dans tout ce que son amant était, faisait.

Il laissa son œil vagabonder sur la ligne de son dos, suivant les courbes gracieuses. Son regard remonta sur les cheveux blonds. D'ordinaire si brillants et dorés sous la lumière du soleil, à cet instant ils paraissaient presque ternes. Mais ils n'en étaient pas moins vivants. Un léger mouvement les fit tomber en cascade sur son visage fin. Du bout des doigts, il remit à leur place les mèches, dévoilant une paupière fermée aux longs cils caressant la joue, une bouche entrouverte laissant passer un souffle régulier.

Zoro délaissa ce visage calme et serein. Son regard reprit sa route, reprenant le chemin de son dos et descendant vers la profonde vallée que formait ses reins. Zoro aurait aimé y laisser sa main errer, mais il faisait trop chaud pour bouger et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il se contenta de le toucher avec son œil, gravant chaque texture dans sa mémoire, chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque fossette. Son regard remonta sur les collines, dissimulées sous le drap. Il devina ensuite les jambes, si longues et sveltes, mais tellement puissantes.

Arrivé au bout de sa contemplation, il releva l'œil vers la Lune qui semblait l'observer calmement. Il lui sourit en retour, la remerciant pour cet instant de paix et d'harmonie qu'elle lui offrait. Puis il reposa sa tête sur son bras, et l'attention toute fixée sur le visage endormis de Sanji, il laissa la torpeur l'envahir enfin, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que les douces ténèbres l'emportent.


End file.
